


Не отпускай

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Ничем особым МакКормик не занимался, прогуливал урок физики, обычное явление, но над ним самим, невыспавшимся и голодным, довлело странное ощущение. Ощущение надвигающегося пиздеца, иначе не выразиться.





	Не отпускай

На него неслась машина, огромный самосвал, явно разогнавшийся, и теперь неспособный остановиться.  
Реальность вокруг поблекла, выцвела до занюханного фантика, остались только он и машина. Солнце бликом по лобовому стеклу закрыло перекошенное лицо водителя, а уши заполонило полуденным жаром неожиданной тишины.  
Кенни не помнил, как он оказался здесь.  
Ноги отказали в повиновении, и он будто примерз к дороге, не в силах сделать хоть один чертов шаг.  
Нет…  
\- Твою мать! Глаза разуй, мудак!  
Кенни вздрогнул от окрика и тут же подавился воздухом – шею передавило натянувшимся воротом парки, и Кенни рвануло назад. Он завалился на кого-то знакомо гундосо матерящегося и в уши рекой хлынул шум проехавшего самосвала, сверчков и собственного бешеного сердцебиения.  
Его затрясло от обрушившегося облегчения со страхом вперемешку, легким не стало хватать воздуха.  
\- Придурок, - злобно прошипели под ним и скинули в траву, отчаянно воняющую бензином, - совсем ебнулся, дерьмоед?  
\- Т-такер… - застучал зубами Кенни, неловко собираясь в комок на траве, - т-ты видел?..  
\- Я видел? Я видел?! Я тебе, блядь, жизнь спас, ушлепок!  
Кенни попробовал посмотреть на Крейга, но тот стоял так, что солнце оказалось аккурат за его затылком и слепило. Кенни зажмурил слезящиеся глаза, с протяжным выдохом уткнулся лицом в траву и затих.  
\- Эй… МакКормик?.. ты там сдох что ли? – судя по голосу и звукам, Крейг нервничал, дико психуя, и топтался на одном месте, не зная куда себя деть.  
Кенни несколько раз судорожно набрал воздуха в сжатые спазмом легкие и открыл рот.  
\- С-спасибо.  
\- Чего? Не понял!  
\- Спасибо!  
\- Что?!  
\- Да к черту пошел!   
Он подскочил, качнувшись на месте - все еще дрожали ноги – и рявкнул на Крейга:  
\- Спасибо, блять!!!   
\- На кой хер мне твое спасибо? – Крейг сделал шаг к Кенни, не переставая сверлить его бешеным взглядом. – Ты задолбал меня, честное слово. Или сдохни уже нормально, или прекрати корчить из себя суицидника!  
\- Ты это о чем? – угрожающе-нервно прошипел Кенни, прижимая кулаки к ногам. Сам сделал шаг к Крейгу и остановился, едва не отшатнувшись, когда тот подошел вплотную, уткнувшись лбом в лоб.  
\- Просто сдохни там, где я тебя не увижу. – Отчетливо и ровно сказал Крейг практически в губы Кенни, мазнул по ним тяжелым взглядом и развернулся.  
\- Пизданутое животное, - беззвучно выдохнул Кенни, чуть не шлепнувшись обратно на траву.

Крыша по правилам должна оставаться запертой на замок, но еще кучу хреновых лет назад Шеф невзначай поделился с Кенни заветным ключиком, после встречи с одной красоткой. Ну, как поделился, скорее не заметил пропажи.  
Несколько лет крыша служила Кенни отличным укрытием от жирножопа, хиппующего Стена и огнеопасного Кайла. А еще небо. И пропасть под ногами.  
Сизый сигаретный дым лениво плелся вверх от сигареты, пока Кенни раздумывал, опасно балансируя на перилах, опоясывающих крышу.  
Ничем особым МакКормик не занимался, прогуливал урок физики, обычное явление, но над ним самим, невыспавшимся и голодным, довлело странное ощущение. Ощущение надвигающегося пиздеца, иначе не выразиться.   
Тяжелое, как задница Картмана, неудержимое, как ярость Кайла и пугающее, как лицо Стэна.  
Встряхнувшись как пес, Кенни бросил прогоревший до фильтра окурок и запрокинул голову, сдернул с затылка засаленный капюшон и вдохнул полной грудью. Чтобы тут же надсадно закашляться и приземлиться на задницу, сдирая горло и глотая слезы вперемешку с соплями.  
Чудесный денек.

Он не видел Такера уже пару дней.  
Так себе событие, хотя они одноклассники и должны пересекаться на некоторых уроках. Невротик Твик кося своим бешенючим глазом честно ответил, что в душе не ебет, где пропадает Крейг. И Токен сказал то же самое. И Клайд.  
Хренов заговор.

Автострада тянет к себе, как привязанного.  
Иногда, ну правда редко, Кенни любит тусоваться там. В одиночестве. Парням сложно объяснить, что он находит привлекательного в машинах, грохочущих мимо и килотоннах дорожной пыли, он даже не пытается. Да и кто станет слушать.  
Кенни лениво скользит взглядом от ругающихся пока в полголоса Кайла и Картмана. Жиртрест вполне деликатно предложил Кайлу расстаться с одним своим яичком. Брофловски проявленной деликатности не оценил и поспешил высказать Картману весь свой словарный запас. Кенни в упор смотрит на Стэна и почти делает знаки — ну, ну обрати на меня внимание! Почти.   
Взгляд Стэна отсутствующий, как у наркомана, и смотрит он в сторону. Венди, ну конечно.  
Кому нужен старина Кенни, когда вокруг столько интересного — чужие яички, Венди...   
Хочется плюнуть каждому в тарелку и банально помочиться на ножку стола. Но он не делает ничего из этого, пусть даже в туалет хочется очень прям вот сейчас, он просто уходит.  
Крыша.  
Небо.  
Крейг?

Такер прозаично блюет. Где-то мелодично, словно в такт какой-то мелодии, художественно корчится у перил и поливает безучастное небо отборной бранью.   
Кенни чувствует некоторую растерянность. Казалось бы, иди и говори, ты столько дней, целых два, хотел сказать этому козлу, чтобы больше не приближался к тебе, а тут... застал в самый интимный момент, и так неловко, право слово.  
Такой пиздец.  
Кенни давится смешком и плетется к Крейгу, достаточно медленно и громко, чтобы тот услышал его сквозь свои Ниагары. Крейг и вправду слышит, Кенни не успевает и половины пройти, как спина несчастного горбится еще сильнее, обрисовывая под толстовкой позвонки, и взору МакКормика представляется бесконечно родной и понятный средний палец на откинутой назад руке.  
Подавив вздох, Кенни продолжает идти к намеченной цели, только по дуге. От Крейга можно ожидать всякого, даже залпа без предупреждения в свою сторону. Сомнительное удовольствие — настолько близко познакомиться с внутренним миром Крейга Такера. Внешний и тот подкачал. Обойдя дугу как положено, Кении легко приземляется на корточки с детским любопытством снизу вверх смотрит в лицо Такера. Блевать к тому времени тот перестает и просто дышит, сипло, со всхлипами, обморочно цепляется за перила и часто сплевывает вниз вязкую слюну. Кенни на мгновение морщится, представляя, каково случайно попавшему под огонь Крейговского желудка. Шутка ли, столовские переработки. Подумать страшно.  
Кенни зевает и пихает Такера кулаком в ногу, несильно, но тот запросто подкашивается в коленях и бухается на задницу рядом, сжимая железные пруты и прислоняется к ним лбом, глухо бормоча проклятия.  
Нехило его пронесло. Прости жопа, что через рот. Кенни неспешно закуривает, тоже присаживаясь на задницу и ждет. Непонятно чего. Трудно ожидать, что облегчившийся Крейг стремительно подобреет и затянет с ним великосветскую беседу о виски, шлюхах и прочих милых радостях.  
Спустя пару-тройку затяжек Крейг решительно отцепляется от прутов и валится на спину, одним движением стягивает шапку и утирает ей лицо, так и оставляя ее лежать, когда его черепушка с глухим стуком касается пола крыши. Кенни курит и задумчиво смотрит на рассыпавшиеся по бетону кудлатые, засаленные волосы. Давно не стригся, не мыл голову, не дай боги и не мылся. Запаха, впрочем, Кенни не ощущает никакого, кроме противного кислотного, так пахнет после вечеринок у Бебе, не хватает только перегара и запаха быстрого хаотичного секса.  
Крейг лежит и молчит, не дышит что ли, не двигается, так и оставь, глядишь к следующему утру и закоченеет.  
Идея донельзя заманчивая, полная перспектив, но вряд ли осуществимая. Такой и из могилы подымется.  
Окурок летит за перила, и Кенни бездумно бьет кулаком прямо в Крейгогво солнечное сплетение, тот отзывается глухим шипящим матом и не глядя пинает МакКормика, но попадает в пруты, снова матерится и бешено срывает шапку с лица.  
\- Съеби, дерьмо!  
Дерьмом Кенни приходилось быть часто, так что он просто кивает привычному прозвищу и сильно щиплет Такера за бок, моментально вскакивая на ноги, прочь от взбесившегося в одну секунду Такера.  
-Ебанутое мудло! Хер ли ты творишь?!  
Крейг качается, относительно ровно надвигается на Кенни и скалится. На зубах, в уголках рта мутная слюна, какие-то кусочки жратвы и это не противно, это охренительно весело, но ровно до тех пор, пока Крейг не припирает его к перилам, больно прижимая всем телом и не прогибает сильно назад, заставляя выгибать спину и бестолково махать руками, в поисках опоры, потому что ноги носками едва ли касаются пола.  
Какого хрена он молчит, Кенни честно не знает, но словно какая-то дрянь склеила ему рот, мозги и, кажется, легкие.  
Нет, это Крейгова ладонь как влитая села на горло, сдавливая, до сей поры незаметно, а теперь почти на всю дурь. Дышать и материться нечем, да и не особо хотелось.  
Запрокинутый взгляд в небо, резкий рывок, и они катятся по полу, отбивая локти и бока, сцепившись в свалку, как два бешеных пса, молча нанося удары куда придется. Кенни неожиданно для себя оказывается сверху, и радостно, незамедлительно бросает свой кулак Крейгу в лицо, раз, второй, пока взорвавшееся звоном ухо не отвлекает его от этой забавы. Крейг снова на коне, сверху, ладони на горло, кровь с разбитого носа быстро капает Кенни на лицо, затекает в рот, и тот глотает ее, не разбирая вкуса, мешая во рту со своей, как под током извиваясь под Такером.  
После очередного удара разливается тишина, и, дергающийся ослепший Кенни неожиданно осознает, что его больше не пиздят, а просто держат за руки. Такер всем немаленьким весом уселся ему на живот, прижимая за запястья к полу и сверлит тяжелым взглядом.  
Говорить по-прежнему не хочется. Взгляд приятно-тяжелый, теплый в своей тяжести, оно определенно того стоило.  
\- Заебал, - абсолютно спокойно начинает Крейг, - даже сдохнуть нормально не можешь. Куда не сунься, везде твой ебанутый зад, ищет себе приключения. Сегодня прыгать пришел, ну, блять, извини, что мне поблевать приспичило, весь вид тебе засрал. Так?  
Кенни отрывисто мотает головой из стороны в сторону и ухает от боли, тут же крепко сжимая зубы.   
Крейг задумчиво кивает и небрежно утирает нос о рукав, стирая капающую кровь.  
\- Ну круто. Хоть сегодня не придется волочь тебя в гараж, пока не оклемаешься.  
Кенни холодеет. Он видел. Он знает, блять, он все-все знает, блять-блять-блять.  
\- Я видел, ты гребанный бессмертный, МакКормик, - наклонившись, шепчет в самые губы Крейг, принюхиваясь к смешанной крови. - И чего тебе неймется, живи уже...  
Такер отпускает его руки и порывается встать, но Кенни уже сам хватает его за руку и дергает на себя, не прекращая шептать одно и тоже, вжимаясь лицом в грязную куртку.  
Крейг запускает руку ему в волосы, сжимая кулак у затылка и вжимает в себя сильнее.


End file.
